


the only one who understood

by ToniWolfhard



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sad, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniWolfhard/pseuds/ToniWolfhard
Summary: "Why did he do it? Didn't he know that she couldn't live without him? Didn't he know that she loved him?" Rey thought over and over, lying on the cold floor of Exegol, never wanting to get up...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	the only one who understood

He was gone. The only person who understood how she truly felt would never come back. Rey clutched the sweater, his sweater, close to her chest while she broke down and started sob heavily.  
"Why did he do it? Didn't he know that she couldn't live without him? Didn't he know that she loved him?" Rey thought over and over, lying on the cold floor of Exegol, never wanting to get up.  
Her other half was missing, the other half she needed to live. It felt like hours before Rey got up, still crying and looking at the only piece she had left of him in her hands. 

"You need to be strong now Rey. Get up and go back to the Resistance." Lukes's voice spoke in her head. Rey stood up and yelled in fury:"  
Oh, screw you! He was your nephew and you didn't give a damn about him. I begged you, I fricking begged you to help me and bring him back but you didn't help me, you just left him and me alone like everyone always does.  
You didn't help me save the person I love for god's sake!" Tears rolled down her cheeks while she was meet by silence.  
"Answer me!" she yelled as loud as she could before breaking down again. "Rey." she looked up. "Ben?" she asked thinking she heard his voice.  
"Rey, he is right you have to be strong now there is enough time to mourn later. Your friends need you, Sweetheart. Get up and go back." Ben's voice spoke softly in her head.

Rey swallowed down her tears before standing up with trembling knees walking to the X-Wing.  
She knew she had to but it felt so wrong, pretending like nothing happened, going back to her friends who are probably even happy that the love of her life died.  
But Rey tried to set up a smile and flew back to the Resistance hoping that no one would notice that she was broken inside.

When Finn and Poe saw her they smiled, ran up to her, and pulled her into a tight hug. Rey had tried to fake a smile but it hadn't worked so she just started to cry again and hoped everyone would think she cried happy tears.  
As Finn and Poe pulled away they looked at her hopefully and Finn was the first one to talk: " We won Rey. Can you believe it? The Galaxie is finally at peace." " Of course she can belive it, Finn, she was the one who did it after all," Poe said smirking at Rey, which made her almost tear up again. 

Then Rose came onto her from behind and also pulled her into a tight hug. "We are finally free of him Rey can you believe it?" Rose sighed happily. Rey knew who she was talking about and it made her sick. "Yeah we finally got rid of that Scumbag, so Rey how did you do it?" Poe asked thinking he didn't do anything wrong.  
She felt like she was about to throw up, so she excused herself and ran back to her tent as fast as she could. 

As soon as Rey entered her tent she fell on her knees while her body shook trough her heavy sobs.  
But then she felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her look up and right into the eyes of Ben Solo's ghost. She was holding in her breath while staring at him.  
"Rey... are you ok?" he asked softly but all her anger came back.  
"How dare you ask me that question! You left me, I had you for 10 seconds and then you left me. Why did you do it?" she punched his chest while saying these words and was pretty sure the whole Resistance had heard her yelling but she didn't care, not when she was so angry.  
"Rey... you deserved so much more than dead but I didn't, I have already ruined so many things in my life, but I knew I could still save you even if it meant I had to sacrifice myself for you, and why would you even care?" she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Because I love you, you big, stupid idiot." she snapped back at him before she stopped hitting him and went a few steps back to look at him.  
"You love me?" Ben asked confused. "Of course I do," she said softly before putting her arms around Ben and kissing him softly. Ben put his hand behind her ear and started to stroke her hair there softly.  
He was the first to pull away, looking at her shocked. "What is it?" she smiled at him softly. "I just didn't think we could touch each other." as soon as these words had left his lips the realization hit her, he wasn't really here, just a ghost, dead. 

Ben felt her sadness. "Don't be sad Sweetheart, I promise we can be together again... One day" he said softly while slowly fading away and leaving her behind again, alone in her room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sry if I made you sad! I just never wrote a sad Oneshot before and I figured let's try it. (Believe me, it was painful!) Leave Feedback and a Kudo if you want to <3


End file.
